cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Lime Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Lime Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on August 16th, 2018, along with her pet, Mr. Limeguard. She rides on her beach ball and smashes obstacles for extra points. During double jumps, the "Slide" button will change into a "Spike" button which will enhance the amount of Lime Juice Jellies produced if timed properly. Her release was teased a day before she came out, with the official Twitter posting various fan art and wondering if the Citrus Squad was soon to be reunited. Story When baking this Cookie, large amounts of bitter lime peel were used. Perhaps that's why Lime Cookie is so feisty. Her trademark bangs were made with sweet, sweet jelly, and stay perfectly styled no matter how fast or wildly she runs. But don't let her appearance fool you, she is known to be not the friendliest type! There is only one Cookie that she has a weak spot for. She follows that Cookie around and looks up to it. Sometimes Lime Cookie can get pretty jealous and cause a rather uncomfortable situation. It is said that she learned her SMASH! skills from that Cookie... Summer is the best time of the year, but don't forget about your sunscreen! Or is it too late...? Lime Cookie's costume attracts everyone's eyes tonight, but she doesn't seem to enjoy the attention. She's a little bit frustrated she didn't get a chance to wear a couple costume with her favorite Cookie. Again! Skill Collect beach balls that appear at given intervals. Double Jump to smash the ball to destroy obstacles and create Lime Juice Jellies. Press "Slide" right after the Double Jump to create even more Lime Juice Jellies. Also, at given intervals, the Cookie blasts on a giant ball, destroying obstacles and creating Lime Juice Jellies. Level Up for more frequent blasts and more points for Lime Juice Jellies. Magic Candy Blasts after collecting a beach ball. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points for Lime Juice Jellies Strategy She will be given a beach ball to spike every few seconds, but she can only carry one at at a time. If Lime Cookie holds onto a beach ball, she will not be given another one, so it's to the player's best interest to spike a beach ball as soon as possible. She will automatically spike the ball when double jumping, and if the player hits the slide button at the apex of the double jump, the smashes will be stronger and give more splattered Lime Juice Jellies to collect. Her ability can be hard to manage with the Magic Candy upgrade, as it causes a dash to happen when she grabs the beach ball, making it a little harder to properly time and aim her ability since it will most likely force the player to jump. Trying to be aware of when another beach ball is about to drop may help with this. When her green bar fills, she will hop on her large lime ball and ride it for a while. It will emit a Mini Magnetic Aura as long as she is on it. Statistics Loading Messages New * Play with me! General *So you wanna play a game? *Ready, set, go! *You aren't playing with other cookies, are you? *Get this spike! *I suppose, you can run with me... *Love this summer heat! *No time to talk! The beach is waiting *Yes, I know I'm cute! *Gotta run. Bye! *Mighty...SPIKE! *Huh! *How I love the seaside... 1vs1 Race * Alright, I'm here! * Oh, it's you... * Do I know you? * Spike coming! * Let's see what you've got! * Hm! You again! Tired *Oh... Trial Welcome *Let's get this get over with! *Okay. Let's play. *My Trial is the best! Lobby Daily Gift * Here's a present for you! Tap * Perfect weather for the beach! * Wanna play ball? * I'm used to such compliments! * I've heard that before! * Prepare for a spike! * I like crystals touched by the sea! * I don't like annoyances! * Hey, I'm talking to you! Gift *Thanks! (Given Solid Blue Sugar Crystal) *I like it. Thanks! (Given Bitter Lime Piece) *Not bad! (Neutral) *And this is...? (Given Ancient Pet Egg) Sunny Summer equipped General * Do you ever move? * Get some tan! * I'm running to the beach! * Summer is love! 1vs1 Race * Are you tired already? Tired *Phew! Mermaid equipped General *Yes, I know my costume is the best one around! *You like my costume? Well, THANK YOU! Tired *Hm! Relationship Chart * Lemon Cookie: Just a childhood friend...I'm sure she had a bunch! * Orange Cookie: The best Cookie in the world! * Dino-Sour Cookie: Can I pet your Jellysaur? It's so CUTE! * Sea Fairy Cookie: I've gotta know Sea Fairy Cookie's secret for perfect hair! * Avocado Cookie: I...I once laughed at one of her jokes. Blergh! Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** Combi bonus increased from +9000 points for Lime Juice Jellies to +9600. ** Beach balls don’t fall into holes. Trivia *Lime Cookie is the last of the four cookies to be based on fruits of the Major Hybrid Citrus Fruit Group, the other three being Orange Cookie, Lemon Cookie, and Grapefruit Cookie. *The word "feisty" means touchy and aggressive. It was used to signify Lime Cookie's personality as being cold, disgusted, and sometimes full of jealousy. *If Lime gets dragged into the Bonus Time area or hops on her huge lime ball while she is in the process of spiking a lime ball, it will not actually fire until she lands or exits her lime ball. *If Lime Cookie runs out of Energy while on top of her lime ball, she will continue to ride it until it disappears, at which point she will immediately faint. *Her promotional trailer is a parody of a popular series of Tropicana commercials in Korea, such as this one. *Despite being released along with her Sunny Summer costume and being a generally summer-themed Cookie, Lime Cookie was released towards the end of the summertime. *If Lime Cookie runs out of Energy when a beach ball is dropping, it will bounce on her head and then fall off-screen. *Lime Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Hm! A cake? Thanks!"